This invention relates generally to apparatus for handling workpieces and, more particularly, to apparatus for handling workpieces which are supported on pallets adapted to be advanced by a power-and-free conveyor.
A power-and-free conveyor is a continuously driven conveyor which is adapted to advance a row of pallets along a predetermined path. When each pallet of the row is stopped in a work station, the conveyor allows the pallet to dwell in the work station while an operation is performed on the workpiece on the pallet and while driving of the conveyor continues.